


Here Amongst the Ruins

by drarrysgirl



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrysgirl/pseuds/drarrysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he pours himself in to rebuilding Hogwarts Castle - his first true home - Harry is surprised when he sees a familiar face, covered in sweat and dirt helping anyway he can to piece back together that which he helped break down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Amongst the Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> This was another short drabble I wrote (on my extended lunch hour in work!) after a conversation about a firm, toned, muscle clad Draco who is full of strength and determination to someone make some small amends for his mistakes.  
> The image of a dirty, sweaty Draco wouldn't leave me and so this was the out-come....

Making his way up towards the castle from Hogsmead Harrry kept his eyes firmly on the ground. He couldn't bare to look up and see the ruin and destruction on the place he had considered home for the past 7 years. 

It was a hot summers day and sweat trickled down his back as he trudged up the hill among their small group.

"You alright mate, you're quiet." Ron asked as he nudged Harry gently in the side.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sooner we start work repairing the castle the better." Harry replied, smiling at his friend while being careful not to let his eyes fall on the ruins ahead of them.

"Well McGonagall is confident the castle will be up and running by the start of term." Hermione explained from behind Harry. 

"Should be, hundreds of people have signed up for the clean up and rebuild team so we should get a good amount done over the summer."

Harrys stomach tightened slightly at the sound of Ginnys voice. Things were still tense between them since their break-up and he hadn't been alone with her since he called it day on their relationship a couple of weeks ago.

The chatter continued as they walked through the gates and met up with Neville, Luna, Dean and Seamus. Harry could see many familiar faces standing around waiting for their orders. In the month since the Battle at Hogwarts little work had been done to the castle and the evidence of that night remained scattered around the courtyard and surrounding sloping laws.

Harry was glad that everyone seemed to be too busy taking their orders and separating into groups to lavish him with the attention that had worn him down since May. He was becoming tired of reliving those final moments for everyone and thankfully everyone here today seemed to understand they were among the scenes of many deaths and there was a respectful peace and quiet despite the crowds.

"Right guys, lets crack on." Neville shouted as he lead his team off to the Greenhouses with Professor Sprout.

Harry was left in charge of a group of 15-20 people working in the Great Hall. They used levitation spells to remove most of the debris but a number of younger students had volunteered to help and unable to do the spells they were lugging huge wheelbarrows of rubble around to back to be sorted and the good bricks taken out to be used for the rebuild.

Even using magic it was a tiring morning and the sun was blazing through the broken windows and huge gaping holes in the wall. Taking a quick break to grab a drink Harry wandered through one of the extra large holes at the front of the Hall which lead outside to side of the Courtyard. 

He found a small group of people all lifting rocks, bricks and boulders by hand and piling them to the far side of the courtyard. They were sweating in the heat and it looked like heavy work.

"Why aren't they using magic?" He asked Terry Boot who was also taking a break and downing a bottle of butterbeer beside Harry.

"They're parents of some of the muggle born students" he explained. "They wanted to help with the rebuild and so McGonagall agreed to let them come along. They've been at it all morning they must be knackered." 

Harrys heart tightened as he watched the group working mercilessly in the mid-day sun. Finishing off his drink he made his way over to help them anyway he could. As he turned towards the back of the courtyard however the sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks.

Draco Malfoy was there, in a battered pair of muggle jeans and a dirty tshirt, heaving up huge boulders with his bare hands and passing them along to the muggle parent beside him to dump in the wheelbarrow.

Harry didnt know which was the bigger shock, Malfoy getting his hands dirty or working besides muggles. As he stood staring he watched Malfoys wipe his brow which was glistening with sweat. The white shirt he was wearing was filthy and clung to his chest and back with perspiration. His hair, which Harry was used to seeing neatly gelled and combed was disheveled and his fringe fell in to eyes.

He looked incredibly sexy.

Trying to reign in wandering thoughts Harry found himself walking over, catching Malfoys eye as he looked up from the pile of rubble.

"Potter." He said quietly in greeting as Harry approached. Up close Harry could see the dirt on Malfoys face and the outline of his chest muscles where he tshirt clung to him. His mouth began to water and he swallowed thickly.

"I'll take over if you want a break." Harry said to the man working beside Draco. He looked at Harry with a grateful expression before heading off to the refreshment tent down by the lake.

Without speaking, Malfoy simply carried on as though the interruption hadn't happened, passing Harry the debris he pulled from the pile and Harry tossed it in to the nearest barrow. Harry found the physical work was satisfying and they continued for some time without speaking.

Harry tried to keep his eyes away from Malfoys toned arms as he lifted the heavy stones. Memories of Malfoys body crushed up against his own as Malfoy clung to Harry for dear life suddenly flooded Harrys brain.

He had been unable to stop thinking about the way Malfoys arms had held him, the way his breath ghosted across Harrys neck and his heart had drummed wildly under Malfoys tight firm grip. 

He shook his head, bringing his mind back to the present.

"Why aren't you using magic?" He eventually asked.

"I wanted to do it properly, physically, with my bare hands. I used magic to help destroy the place. I want to rebuild it with blood sweat and tears if i have too." Malfoy replied without looking at Harry.

Remembering how he felt when digging Dobbys grave Harry understood exactly what Malfoy meant.

"I get it." He said simply and Malfoy stopped and turned to face him. His eyes looked hard and blazing and there was an expression on his face Harry had never seen before.

He held Harrys gaze for a moment, a small frown puckering his brow.

"Thank you for returning my wand." 

"You already thanked me." Harry said, surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"Yes, but not in person. It was good of you to take the time to return it. I am grateful." He said quietly.

Harry looked at the pale face in front of him which was so familiar to him now. Yet the changes were remarkable. Harry realised he had never seen Malfoy without a sneer or a snarl of some kind. Gone were the cold grey eyes and instead Harry found a pair of wide, molten eyes holding his gaze. 

"It was no problem." Harry replied and was mortified that his voice was broken and hoarse. Malfoy had consumed his thoughts for weeks now and standing here in front of him now, Harry had lost the ability to focus. 

He had no explanation for where these feelings had come from. He found himself looking for mention of Malfoy in the Prophet and he had stared at a photograph of Malfoy leaving the Ministry hearings for longer than he'd ever admit.

Malfoy took a deep breath breaking Harrys thoughts. He looked up to see Malfoy wiping his face with the bottom of his tshirt, exposing his toned, sweat sheened stomach. Harry cleared his throat loudly and tried to pull his eyes away. As he looked up, he caught Dracos gaze and heat pooled in his stomach as he found a blazing look in those grey eyes. He realised he was licking his lips and his stomach tightened further when Malfoys eyes flickered down to Harrys mouth.

"Do you want to take a break?" Malfoy asked suddenly. 

Harry nodded, scared to speak and hear the longing in his own voice. He dropped the bricks he was holding into the barrow and turned towards the lake and the refreshment tent set up on the banks. But Malfoy was moving in the opposite direction, around the side of the courtyard to where huge piles of debris had already been sorted. Frowning, harry followed blindly, somewhere in the back of his mind aware that following Malfoy to an abandoned area of the castle was probably not his wisest decision but unable to find it in himself to care.

They walked silently for a few minutes, Malfoy leading the way. The noise of rubble being shifted faded in to the distance and soon, all Harry could hear was their footsteps as they scrambled over rocks and castle ruins.

Malfoy stopped abruptly and Harry walked straight into his back. He briefly noticed the smell of Malfoys sweat, which was sweet and mixed with the smell of his shampoo before Malfoy turned suddenly, facing Harry and standing just inches away. 

"I've been meaning to contact you Potter. To Say thank you for everything you did at my trial." Malfoy said quietly and his voice was unrecognisable to Harry. He wasn't drawling or spitting vicious insults. His voice was soft and quiet and hearing it made something deep inside Harry burn.

"I only told the truth." Harry replied, not at all surprised to find his voice was a whisper.

"But you didn't have to. If it wasn't for you I'd be rotting in Azkaban right now, and we both know it. I wanted to thank you, i just, couldn't find the words." He went on, taking a small step closer to Harry as he spoke.

Harry was rooted to the spot, fighting every impulse so lean in and close the gap between them. Resisting the urge to try and make sense of these new and confusions emotions thundering through him, Harry took a deep breath, his eyes travelling over the face before him.

"I guess sometimes, there are no words." He whispered, leaning forward slowly and inhaling Malfoys scent.

"No, there aren't." Malfoy replied and he suddenly grasped Harrys face, cupping it gently but firmly his hands as he pulled Harry closer and kissed him.

As their lips met Harry felt all the tension and stress inside him unwind and was replaced with a fierce, burning lust. His hands came up to snake through Malfoy's hair and as his tongue traced a delicious line along Malfoys bottom lip, he heard a loud moan of pleasure and wasn't sure it came from him or from Malfoy.

Desire thundered through him and he felt every ache, every pain he was carrying melting away as Malfoy assaulted him with warm wet kisses.

He tugged at Malfoys tshirt pulling it up over his head to allow him to lick a trail down from Malfoys collar bone and circle his nipple. His skin tasted salty and as Malfoys hands reached around grabbing Harrys arse and pulling them closer, he bit down on Malfoys chest, leaving an angry red mark.

Their clothes were discarded with a desperate haste and as Malfoy pushed him against the wall, he caught a blazing look in his eye that made his cock stiffen further. He wanted Malfoy, needed him so much it was aching. He dropped to his knees and took Malfoys hard, throbbing prick in his mouth and sucked like his life depended on it. He could feel the tremors of pleasure rippling through Malfoy as he gripped his thighs and as moans and whispers of appreciation fell from his lips, Harrys arousal soared.

He felt hands in his hair roughly pulling him to stand and Malfoys mouth was on his again before he could catch his breath. As he was pushed hard against the wall he felt the coarse stone of the castle wall rubbing at his back, in contract to soft skin that was pressed up against his front. 

"I want to thank you properly Potter.." Malfoy whispered against his neck as he sucked Harrys earlobes, sending a shiver down Harrys neck and back.

"Mmmm..." He replied, unable to remember how to speak.

"I want to fuck you until you cry with pleasure and show you how thankful I am." 

Malfoys voice was almost a growl and Harrys stomach felt like it had taken a blow from an angry bludger. Malfoy wanted to fuck him? The thought terrified him and aroused him equally and his cock seemed to twitch at the mere thought.

"Malfoy," he whispered as the blonde dusted light kisses along his jawline.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." He heard himself say.

Malfoy stopped kissing him and looked up, their eyes meeting as they stood almost nose to nose. Something was alight, dancing in Malfoys eyes and he licked his lips before turning Harry slowly to face the wall. Bracing himself and trying to steady his breathing Harrys heart drummed wildly as Malfoy licked and kissed his way down Harrys back.  
Not being able to see what he was doing was making Harrys nerves stand on end and as he felt a hot wet tongue trace across the back of his knees he sagged, resting his forehead against the wall.

Malfoy moved his tongue slowly up the back of Harrys thighs and the sensation was making Harrys eyes water. He brought a hand up to stroke his now aching cock and he heard Malfoy gasp from behind him.

"Fuck Potter." He growled before plunging his tongue between Harrys arse cheeks and licking at his arse hole.

The shock made Harrys breath escape his body in one short blow and he was about to flinch away when Malfoys tongue swirled and made his head spin. He could hear himself panting and moaning and he would have been embarrassed if what Malfoy was doing didn't feel so incredible. 

He grunted as Malfoy stopped and was about to beg him to carry on when he felt breath on his neck and a hand came across as Malfoy leaned on the wall in front of them.

"Tell me you want me." Malfoy whispered at his ear as he rubbed the head of his cock at Harrys tight hot entrance. Harrys hips cantered back of their own accord, inviting Malfoy to breach him.

"Oh god, i want you Malfoy, i want to fuck me. Please, do it, i need you to it." He groaned, the anticipation making him claw at the wall as his hands balled in to fists.

"Fuck.." Malfoy breathed across his neck ad he slowly pushed himself in to Harry. Once his hips were flush with Harrys arse he paused, taking short sharp breaths as he griped Harrys hips with hand. The other hand moved from the wall in front of them and grasped Harrys face, turning it slightly to face Malfoy. He found the corner of Harrys mouth with his tongue and licked a wicked, slow line before suddenly bucking his hips, thrusting in and out of Harry and pushing him in to the wall.

Stars burst in front of Harrys eyes and he hands were flat against the wall, doing everything he could to hold himself up right as Malfoy fucked him in to the stone. Their voices were broken as they each elicited moans of pleasure and as Malfoy pressed himself heavily against Harry, breathing hot breaths into his neck Harry thought of that broom ride and the heat from the feindfyre. If possible, his body felt hotter now that it did then.

His climax was building rapidly and he brought a hand up to stroke himself in time with Malfoys thrusts. As he arched his back and pushed his arse against Malfoy he heard a strangled cry as Malfoy came hard behind him. The noise alone was enough to finish Harry off and he shot his own climax against the wall.

Malfoys head dropped on to Harrys shoulders and his breathing was hard and fast in Harrys ears.

Wincing slightly as Malfoy pulled out of him Harry turned to face the other man, afraid of what he would find when he looked back in to his eyes. Relief crashed over him as he saw the same warm, open look that was there moments before. They held each others gaze for a long moment, before Harry spoke, unable to take the silence.

"I should be thanking you, for that day in the manor. I never did come and thank you properly." He mumbled, still unable to get his voice to work properly.

Malfoy grinned suddenly and the sight was such a shock that Harry gasped quietly. He stepped up closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer until their foreheads were pressed together.

"Im sure we can think of someway you can thank me." He whispered, as he pressed a soft kiss to Harrys lips.


End file.
